Where the Heart Lies
by Magical Romance
Summary: After Will left Elizabeth to be captain of the Flying Dutchman she meets Jack & decides to sail with him on the Black Pearl. There, their love grows unexpectedly but they must get that across Will when he finds out. Sparrabeth!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of the characters except for Mr. and Mrs. Withers. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it.

A/N: Ok this chapter will not have any dialogue in it because basically it's just catching you up on what has happened to Elizabeth since Will left her. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me I might just use them and if I do I will give you credit for it. I will answer any questions you send me in reviews in the beginning of the next chapter. Flames are unwelcome if you don't like it don't read it. If you have anything you think I need to work on that's fine just don't plain out say you hate it or something. Looking forward to your reviews! ---Jamie

* * *

Three months. It had been three whole months since Elizabeth Turner's husband, Will Turner, left her to be captain of the Flying Dutchman, not to come back for ten more years. Well nine years and nine months now.

It had been a painful goodbye for them both. They had only been allowed one night together; of course, we all know what that night consisted of. Love, lust, pain, but it gave them the chance to be together as one. The chance to look in each other's eyes and know that they were sharing something neither one of them had ever experienced before.

It had been wonderful and awful at the same time. They knew it would be their last time to be together like that, or any other way for that matter, for a while. Also for Elizabeth, it had been full of physical pain, and her being in pain caused Will to be in pain. He couldn't stand to see her in any kind of pain and knowing he was the one causing made it even worse. He almost quit, but her begging him not to made him keep going.

Then morning came all too soon and he had to leave. It was painful, heartbreaking, and killing them both knowing that soon he would leave not to return for ten years, but it had to be done, for he had been the one to stab Davy Hones heart with the dagger his dad had giving him. Plus, we all know the Flying Dutchman must have a captain. The souls that die at sea, and there are many, have to be ferried by someone, whether they go somewhere good or bad is up to the captain, but either is better than wandering aimlessly on Earth where you no longer belong for eternity. Their goodbye had been short consisting of a few words and a kiss. That was all and then he left her, just like that leaving her with nothing but his heart, literally.

After sobbing for an hour or so, she got up and stared at the chest. She could hear the repetitive heartbeat, taunting her, mocking her, as if saying, "He's here, you just can't have him." She wanted to kick it, throw it away, something, anything to make it stop that beating but she couldn't. It was the only thing letting her have Will at all. Therefore, she picked up the chest with disdain and picked it up carrying to find a house and start a lonely life on this island, all by herself.

* * *

That had been three months ago. Since then she had gotten a little cottage facing the ocean and had settled down nicely, but unhappily. She yearned for freedom, something she couldn't have here. This place where all she could do was wait. Wait for ten years to see her husband for a night just to have it all start over again.

It had taken her a few days to find a house that was near the ocean and that was cheap. She had had to go from door to door asking people if they knew of a cottage for sale, and repeatedly she was told no. Finally, she came upon the next to the last house in the town and her hope was almost completely gone. After the there was only one house left and from the look of it the chances of them knowing of a house was thin. Still there was a chance, so she went up and knocked on the door and asked. She waited for them to say "sorry, no," but they didn't. They told her they did know of a house, that the woman's sister had moved form here about a year ago and had left her cottage to whoever needed it, but it was by the sea and a good way from town and would need some fixing up. Elizabeth couldn't be happier! It was perfect! She had hoped for a house by the sea, it was small, away from town, and the only money she would have to pay on it was whatever it would take to fix it up. She immediately said that she would take it. The woman then said that she was Mrs. Withers, or Ann, and that her husband would take them down to it when he got home, until then Elizabeth could stay and have tea with her.

When he got home, he took them to the cottage. It took a few minutes to get there and in that time, Mrs. Withers explained why it was so far from town. It seems that her sister, Julia, hated town so the farther from it the better, but soon it became a bore for her here so she left, telling the Withers that whoever asked for it first could have it. Several people had inquired about it but upon finding out how far from town it was, it never got past that. Finally, they arrived upon it. When she saw it, she fell even more in love with the house than she had just by hearing about it. It was gorgeous with all kind of flowers around it and a sandy pathway to the beach. They were right it did need to be fixed up but that would take no time at all, especially since Mr. Withers had promised to help since she was by herself.

* * *

That had been three months ago. Now the house was fixed up nice and she had even gotten a kitten form one of the families in town. She still missed Will but surprisingly she missed sailing, being a pirate, being a pirate _king_ more. She missed the freedom, the sea mist blowing against her face, the excitement, and the adventure. She may have been brought up a governor's daughter, but her trued title was pirate and she had proved that when she had seduced Jack just to chain him to the mast and let him die so the rest of them could live and she and Will could get married as planned. Well obviously that hadn't worked as planned. They were married but she was stuck on land, the place she despised, and Will was stuck at sea, the place he despised. Plus she also missed jack, the way he could get out of any kind of trouble with his witty remarks and quick thinking and how he could make her laugh anytime, although she never let him know that.

She had stayed inside all day and it was near noon so she decided she would take a walk outside. She walked down to the beach and was surprised to see a ship coming nearer in the distance. Trying to see if she knew who it was, she sat there watching it. In a few minutes she got her answer, she did know them, very well actually. From the black sails to the black hull and no colors flying it could be none other than the…Black Pearl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, still don't own POTC or any of the characters.

A/N: Ok so sorry this took so long to put up but I have been really busy. I could not become satisfied with what I wrote and I'm still not so if you don't like it I am so sorry. Anyway I have been getting several hits and alerts and c2 adds (which I appreciate all very much) but I have only got a few reviews (thanks for those of you who did!). Because of this I will not update again until I get at least 10 reviews. As many hits I got that is more than fair. Thank you!

* * *

She blinked her eyes a few times to make sure what she saw was real and she realized after a couple times that it indeed was. She looked up and saw Jack standing at the helm, the one place he could actually be serious at. It was somewhat funny that he was not even serious in the face of death but when it came to his beloved Black Pearl, he was as serious as anyone else was.

Soon enough they beached the ship right in front of Elizabeth's house. She could hear Jack yelling out the orders and the crew hurrying to obey. She didn't know whether to run or stay. She really wanted to see Jack and the crew but would that be the smartest choice?

'Of course it would, it would give me someone to talk to that I can talk openly about all the things that have happened with,' she thought to herself.

Before she had time to decide if she made the right decision or not, Jack had jumped down from the ladder on the starboard side of the ship and they were face to face. She could smell the mixture of rum, sweat, sea, and spices that was Jack blowing upon her with the wind. His dread locked hair with all its ornaments blowing lightly across his face, hitting his gold tooth. It reminded her of old times when it had been him and her looking for the Dead Man's Chest. She was snapped out of her daze when Jack asked, "Lizzie? What are ye doing here? Where's Will? I figured ye two would be having lil eunuchs by now," he finished smirking.

Choosing to ignore his comment, she knew all to well he was just trying to get to her snapped, "Your on my beach."

"Your beach, luv? So, that's your house?"

"Yes."

"So you bought the house?"

"You could say that…"

"So anywhere in the deal did they offer you a beach?"

"No, bu-" she started knowing what he was getting at.

"So then it's not your beach then is it luv? It is the beach in front of your- you said that's a house, eh?" seeing how small it was. "Anyway, the beach was not in the deal therefore I can put my ship wherever I please," he finished smugly.

Elizabeth just glared at him. Why someone with the brains and wit he had would want to waste it all on piracy when he could have been anything else she would never understand. Except she did and she admired him for the fact he still had that life, the life she yearned for. "Ok, Mr. Sparrow, you have made your point no I must be going."

"Captain, luv, Captain Jack Sparrow, and your not going to leave an old friend lying on the beach where ye have to see and hear me all the time are you?"

"You're right; I'll stay at the Wither's."

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here and let me rummage through your house. I _am_ a pirate, luv."

"Ugh, fine you can come inside, but only for a little while," she said giving up on the argument because she sure wasn't going to leave him here with _her_ house, even if he was her friend like he said he was still a pirate.

* * *

They had been sitting quietly at Elizabeth's table for a while now, Elizabeth with tea, Jack with rum. Jack looked around her kitchen. It was small but nice with a china cabinet full of detailed china and glasses. Her table was not very big either, quite small actually, but she really didn't need a big one since Will wasn't with her. He felt a pang of sympathy for her. After all that, she still lost her husband and the fun that came with him. After looking around the room some more Elizabeth finally broke the silence breaking him away from his thoughts.

"So, what have you been up to lately, _Captain_ Sparrow?"

"Oh you know the usual, stealing goods, drinking rum, bedding useless wenches, oh and trying to find the Agua la Vida," he smirked. He knew he would get her attention with that. Even though she smelled of roses and looked like a fine lady, she was still a pirate and any pirate would be interested in Agua la Vida, or the Fountain of Youth.

He hadn't realized how much he had missed he until he sat down and started actually talking, er, drinking with her. She was always great company, the only one with witty remarks as good as his, or at least the only one brave enough to come back at him with one. He admired that. He had never met anyone like her and could not drink in enough of her to satisfy he interests.

"So, it is real?" she asked snapping his attention back, once again, to the subject at hand.

"Aye, luv, not all myths an' legends are myths an' legends. You should know that, luv."

"Well you never know," she sighed. "How long will it take you?"

"I don't know few sure, luv. A week, a month, a year, who knows?"

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as we restock and make some repairs on the Pearl."

"And…when will you be back?" she asked hesitantly.

"Who knows? Why would ye like to know?" he asked. "Wouldn't be yer thinkin' of leaving dear old Will for dashing Jack would ye?" he asked teasingly.

"What, no never, I love him it's just I-"

"Miss it. Yeah I can understand that. It's addicting. The freedom, the rolling sea under the ship, the smells, and the feeling of power," he finished seriously knowing exactly how she felt. His times away from pirating, short as they were, were still awful. Once you had it taste it was impossible to quit drinking.

"Yeah," she answered sadly.

Jack noticing this thought for a moment. He had missed her and it was wrong to keep the pirate king trapped on land. What the hell, what would it hurt, plus, she did seem like she missed it.

"Come with us," he stated simply.

"What?" she looked up startled.

"Come with us, pack your bags and come with us. I'll set you up a place to sleep in one of the lil rooms off me cabin."

"But, but what about Will?"

"Oh come on Lizzie, you're not fooling anyone, not even yeself. Ye hate it here and I can see why. Ye'll be back in time for Will, plus ye know ye wanna take a trip with good ole' Jack again," he finished up playfully.

"Well…" she started. Just then, Gibbs stuck his head in the door.

"Captain, we need ye outside."

"Be there in a minute."

"Aye, sir," he said ducking back out.

"Well what's it going to be?" he said getting up from the chair while putting his hat back on and going to the door.

"When should I be ready?" she asked before she could change her mind.

"In a fortnight," he smiled. "See you then, luv." After that, he stepped out the door leaving her to her thoughts while he was trying to figure out why he was so happy. "Gibbs!" he yelled happily.

"Aye, sir?" he looked up wiping the sweat from his brow where he and the crew were currently working on scraping the barnacles off the bottom of the ship.

"When ye get finished fix up the extra room of the back of me cabin up as another bedroom, Miss Swan, er, Turner is coming with us," he said smiling.

"Aye, sir," he replied smiling knowing something that nobody, not even the greatest pirate of all time knew…


End file.
